petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Fox
The Great Fox is a Dreadnought-Class Battleship/Aircraft Carrier used by the Star Fox Mercenary Group. It was originally purchased by James McCloud to be used by the original Star Fox Group, and is being paid off with an 80 year loan. After James's death, the Great Fox was transferred to the Cornerian Space Fleet for a short period, before being given to the new Star Fox Group led by Fox McCloud. The 80 year loan is now being paid off by the current Star Fox team; However, the majority of the cost was paid for by General Pepper and the Cornerian Government when the ship was first commissioned, as a gift to James McCloud. Specifications Name: Great Fox Origin: Star Fox Classification: Dreadnought-Class Battleship & Aircraft Carrier Place of Origin: Corneria Designer: Space Dynamics; Input by Cornelius Pepper, James McCloud, and Dr. Beltino Toad Designed: 8 BLW-7 BLW Manufacturer: Space Dynamics Unit Cost: Equivalent to $592.53 Billion USD Produced: 7 BLW Propulsion: 3 NTD-FX9 Plasma Engines, maneuvering thrusters, long range FTL drive, jump drive (all hooked to a 10 G-Diffuser system) Empty Weight: 259,249 metric tons Loaded Weight: 518,000 metric tons Maximum Takeoff Weight: 784,500 metric tons Length: 890 Meters Wingspan: 750 Meters Height: 375 Meters (fuselage only) Armor & Shielding: Hard Line Shielding/Plating; Electronic Warfare Shielding; Gravity Diffusion Shielding; Inertial Compensators; Thermic Shielding; Transitional Canopy Tinting; Anti-Radiation Shielding; Magnetic Shielding; Laser-Resistant Shielding Main Armament: 2 T&B-H9 Laser Cannons; Can be fired at any percentage charge, one at a time or both at the same time: Needs a cool down period of 1.2 seconds per percentage charged (i.e. if charged at 100%, the cannon will need two minutes to cool down before firing again; 100% recharge takes two minutes, and the cannons may be charged while cooling down) Secondary Armament: 10 Smart Bomb Tubes, 20 Torpedo Tubes, 50 Conventional Dual Autocannons in 50 cm (rate of fire for each barrel is 10 rounds per minute; for system it is either 10 or 20 rounds per minute), 20 Laser Dual Autocannons, 350 Dual Laser CIWS Autoturrets; All secondary weapons were added after the Lylat War, and are flush with the hull when not in use Ammunition: 50 Smart Bombs, 200 Torpedoes, 5,000 50 cm rounds Countermeasures: Flares, Infrared Decoys, Chaff Pods, Electronic Countermeasures Pod, Signal Jammers, Stealth Systems, Power Shield, CIWS Vehicular Complement: Currently holds 6 Standard Arwings, 2 Interceptor-Class Arwings, 2 Defense-Class Arwings, 1 Prototype Multirole Arwing, 2 Gyrowings, 4 LandMaster Tanks, 2 Conqueror AFVs, 1 Blue Marine Attack Submarine (Maximum of 140 Vehicles) Crew: Currently has housing prepped for 12 crew (3 of whom are robots - 1 crew member not present); Through automation and controls, may be crewed by as few a 1 robot or 3 people; Can house up to 9,500 Personnel (4,978 Ship Crew and Mechanics, 3,858 Vehicle Crew and Mechanics, and 664 passengers) and is most effective with a large crew Others: Targeting Systems, Long Range Sensors, Short Range Sensors, Radar, Quantum Computing software and hardware, Escape Pods, Spot Lights, Advanced Maintenance Bay, Medical and Surgical Bay, Mess Hall, Barracks, Weapons Chambers, Cargo Hold, Hangars, Shield and Statistics Analyzer, Many other rooms Engine: 3 NTD-FX9 Plasma Engines w/G-Diffuser Power Plant: Hydrogen Fuel Cells (startup); Gravity Diffusion-based Zero Point Energy (running) Fuel Capacity: 3,200 Compact Hydrogen Fuel Cells; Limitless energy potential from Zero Point Energy Attack Potency: Continent Level with Main Cannons at 100% Top Speed (Actual; Atmospheric): Mach 1.4 Speed (Actual; Vacuum): Mach 7 Speed (VBW Tiering): Supersonic Atmospheric Flight; Hypersonic Space Flight; MFTL+ With FTL Drive; Near-Instantaneous with Jump Drive Durability: Planet Level if all power is reserved for shielding; Continent Level in normal combat Range: Unlimited (Is able to run on only 1 G-Diffuser, but has 10, allowing it to run indefinitely, even when under heavy maintenance) Category:Star Fox Vehicles Category:Space-Faring Vehicles Category:Aerospace Vehicles Category:Video Game Vehicles Category:Vehicles from Nintendo Games Category:Battleships Category:Aircraft Carriers